A conventional television receiver, which is provided with a picture menu and sound menu, has been designed to independently change settings for picture and audio. Therefore, in the conventional television receiver, the setting for the audio will not be changed just by changing the setting for the picture, and thus a separate sound setting is required to output a sound suitable for a program. For this reason, users are required to perform unnecessary operation, and this was causing a trouble. Further, there has been an issue where it is difficult to provide a sound setting which enables users to sufficiently feel the difference when the users change the setting because audio circuits and speakers normally provided to the television receivers are generally not superior in characteristics. Further, there has been circumstances where an enhanced sound setting is required when the user changes the audio setting because the user needs to feel the difference in sound and it is also difficult to provide the same number of types of sound menus as the picture menus
The conventional television receiver is provided with a character signal extracting apparatus, a character signal selection unit and an automatic audio selection unit. In the television receiver, the character signal extracting apparatus extracts a multiplexed character signal and further extracts an individual character signal from the multiplexed character signal. The character signal selection unit functions to select the character signal extracted by the character signal extracting apparatus. The automatic audio selection unit automatically selects either one of a main audio signal or sub audio signal corresponding to the selected character signal. The selection of the audio signal is performed in conjunction with the selection of character signal.
As described above, the conventional television receiver etc., which automatically selects main audio signals or sub audio signals, has exited. However, there was no television receiver capable of automatically outputting an appropriate sound corresponding to a program displayed on a screen.